The day Vegeta's balls fell off !
by Some kidd
Summary: What happens when Vegeta loses his balls? Read and find out then review.


DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN DBZ.  
  
*_^  
  
" Vegeta I swer one day you'll pay for this." Bulma yelled looking at the broken vase her mom gave her.  
  
" Sure woman one day." Vegeta said walking out the door. " Fine go to you damn turnamet I don't care Goku always kicks your ass." Bulma yelled slaming the door behind Vegeta.  
  
" Damn woman shes a Baka to think I'll lose to Kakorottto again." He muttered to him self as he flew to the turnamate.  
  
Later that day A knock came on Capsulecorps front door.  
  
" Be there in a second." She opens the door to be faced with kidd with Magic buu on his head. " Umm can I help you?" Bulma asked eyeing the kid. " Hi my name is kid and this is buu. Earlyer today I couldent help but notice that you and your husband where fighting earlyer." Kid said sounding concerned. " Soo your point?" Bulma qestioned. " Know a way that you can get your revenge on him." Kidd said slyly. " Tell me." Bulam said letting him inside.  
  
Five minutes later  
  
Bulma was waveing to kid as he flew off she was smirking. " Thank you kid." She said sinerstly.  
  
Later that night. " More, more, more." Bulma moaned as her and Vegeta went at it. " Oh Vegeta I want more, give me more." Bulma screemed as Vegeta looked at her in that funny way. " What do I look like a michine?" Vegeta yelled pulling to one side. He started to dose off. At this time Bulma chucled to her self and pulled out a rubber band. She streched it and put it around his balls then tightened it a little, befor a half awak Vegeta said " That feels good do more." A snore soon followed.  
  
The next morning  
  
Vegeta walked into the bathroom and took a look at himself then said " You sly dog." but then he noticed somethng hanging on the bottem of his fly. He reached in there and pulled out his balls with a rubber band. " What! No this is a nightmare." He punched himself but all he felt was pain. " No it has to be a bad dream." He said trebling as he punched himself again. Then looked in his hand but his balls where still there " Noooooooooooooo..." Vegeta screemed soo loud that the whole universe could hear it.  
  
" Whats with all the yelling ?" Bulma yawned as she entered the bathroom. " My balls fell off." Vegeta yelled in distress. " What?" Bluma asked concerned." I woke up and my balls fell off." Vegeta explained franticly. " Oh my maybe you should go to the hospital." Suggested trying not to laugfh. " OK." So still in his pJ's Vegeta flew to the hospital.  
  
At the hospital.  
  
Vegeta blew open the front door of the emergancy room. " Umm how may I help you sir?" The receptionist asked trying to ignore the blown up door. " Yes can you put these back on?" Vegeta qestioned demandingly showing the woman his balls. " Oh my how did that happen?" She asked. " Don't ask me qestions, I just want my balls back on." Vegeta yelled. Everyone turned there attention tward him. " What are you people looking at?" Vegeta yelled scareing the crap out of a few people. " Umm sir please have a seat and I'll have a docter with you in a few minutes." She said pointing to a empty seat. He walks over and takes a seat when Goku walked in.  
  
" Chi chi its ok." Goku said trying to confort his wife. " Ok PMS is not ok." Chi chi yelled throwing a chair at her husband. " Umm miss please calm down this is a place of healing." A nurse said grabing her arm. " Umm sir this could take a while please have a seat." The nurse said as her and Chi chi start to fight. Goku saw Vegeta who had slamed his fist into his forehead, so Goku decides to sit next to him.  
  
  
" Hey Vegeta, Why are you here?" Goku asked . " Vegeta sat there trying to ignore him. " Whats that in your hand?" Goku asked trying to look at what was in his fist. " Nothing Kakorrotto." Vegeta muttered. " Can I see it?" Goku asked grabing Vegetas fist and forced it open. He looked his balls for a second then said " Oh mine are bigger." Goku said cluelessly. " Die Kakorrotto." Vegeta said punching Goku. " Oh so you want to fight. Goku gose super sayjin. Vegeta trys to go Super sayjin But it dosent work. "What!" He trys again but it dosent work. " I can't go super sayjin." Vegeta yelled. " I gusse its my balls." Goku said scraching his head. " Damn it." Vegeta swore as a docter walked up to Vegeta. " Umm sir I have some bad news I'm afraid I can't put you balls back on."  
  
THE END  
  
Funny or not reveiw me. 


End file.
